Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice
by ForLackOfPaper
Summary: Harry and Ginny go back in time to save the lives lost during the war with Voldemort, but thanks to the usual Potter luck, can't return. Join Harry, Harry, and friends, as they go through a very different seven years.
1. Chapter 1 - A Second Chance

**Chapter 1 - Second Chances**

_Lord Voldemort sat alone in his self-styled throne room, pondering the words of his newest servant, Severus Snape, once more._

_"'Defeat the dark lord'...inconceivable! ...Still, I suppose I shall have to dispose of the little upstarts soon."_

_"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Tom." A young man of about 25 entered the room confidently, as though meeting an old friend rather than the most feared dark lord of the century. He wore sunglasses and a cap - to hide his identity Voldemort assumed - but a telling mess of black hair could be seen beneath his cap._

_"James Potter, a pleasure. Come to beg for the life of your son?"_

_"Sorry to disappoint, but my name is not James. You may call me the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice," replied the young man. _

* * *

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense…But theirs is a story for another time, and much duller readers.

This is the story of a very special family, and a much more interesting place. The Potter residence in Godric's Hollow was a house full of life and love, and far too much strangeness for the Dursleys to bear.

On this fine summer's morning, Lily Potter and a short, strange creature known as a house elf were happily preparing a large lunch.

"Belle, could you please check on the pies?" Mrs Potter asked the house elf.

"Yes, yes, yes, Mistress Lily!" Belle squeaked happily.

Meanwhile, James Potter and a short, not-so-strange creature known as a Harry were outside tossing a bright red ball between them. Unlike in a normal father and son game of catch, this pair was a few meters above the ground, on a brand new pair of flying broomsticks with an engraved _Nimbus 2000_ on the side.

"Hey, Dad…" started Harry, "What time are Ron and Nev coming, again?"

"Still another hour before they get here, Harry. How about a bit of Seeking while we wait, loser does the dishes - by hand, of course."

A cheeky smirk crossed young Harry's face at this. "How about loser declares his undying love for Belle?"

"You're on!" yelled James, with a matching grin.

He let the first ball drop and pulled a small, golden ball from his robes, before letting that drop too. The golden ball sprouted a pair of tiny, silver wings and darted away; it was merrily chased by father and son, who exchanged teasing jibes and laughter all the while.

It was a jubilant, but tired Harry Potter that touched down an hour later, and a frowning, defeated James that followed a moment later.

"I swear, I would have had it if it wasn't for that crazy bird; little blighter had a death wish!"

"Would have, could have, didn't!" retorted Harry, poking out his tongue. "I think Belle is going to have her dream come true."

James grumbled good-naturedly as they walked back to the house, muttering to himself about a 'stupid ball of feathers'. The pair was welcomed home by a scream from the living room.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Neville Longbottom yelled as he frantically tried to stomp out green flames on his robes, and then to pull them off when that failed. He failed to notice the sticking charm on his robes, and that the flames didn't actually burn him. Even he couldn't miss James and Harry's loud laughter though. Sheepishly, he got to his feet and tried to ignore his flaming clothing.

"Har, har, you got me, Mr Potter. Would you mind putting it out now?"

With a flick of James' wand, the robe was back to normal.

"Thanks," Neville grinned, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Thanks, Nev!"

A gangly, usually red-headed boy stepped through the green flames of the fireplace just then. Harry and Neville tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughter at this boy's new, flaming green hair.

Ron Weasley looked around confusedly.

"What? What'd I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2 - A Ride to Remember

**Author's Note: Sorry to my (few) followers for such a long wait, I've been working on some original fiction lately, but I'm back! I'm revising the format of this story's beginning and reposting this as Chapter 2 instead of 3. Stay tuned for a new Chapter 3 shortly, it's a bigger one than the last couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Ride to Remember**

_"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not James. You may call me the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice," replied the young man. Voldemort looked incredulously at him, before schooling his features again._  
_  
"I had heard you were a joker, but that's just pathetic, Potter."_

_"Oh, don't worry," said the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, "I'm just getting to the punch-line." With that, he began to empty his pockets, placing a shrunken pile of objects onto the floor before un-shrinking them into more recognisable shapes: a cup, a diadem, a ring, a locket, and a worn diary. Voldemort's eyes widened as he digested this, before hardening in rage when they burst into flames a moment later._

"You'll pay for that with your life, Potter! Crucio!_"_

_"_Rictumsempra_" Shouted the Boy in reply, and the spells formed a beam where they met, locking both wands to each other. The Boy pulled another wand from his pocket, and held it pointed towards Voldemort with his free hand._

_"Do you know the last words you spoke to me?"_

_"N...No," said Voldemort, with fear beginning to surface in his twisted mind._

_"Of course not; _Avada Kedavra!_"_

_As the dark lord crumpled to the ground, the wands broke free and the magic dissipated. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice flashed a triumphant grin, and reached into his robe pockets again, only for it to turn to a frown._

_"I thought it was in this pocket...maybe this one...no...no...damn! Merlin, Ginny's going to kill me!"_

_Mingled with the remains of the burnt relics were the ashes of a heavily modified time-turner, and the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice's only way home._

* * *

_HOOOT!_  
_  
_The whistle of a steam train gave a five-minute warning to the bustling masses at the rather unique platform, numbered _Nine and Three Quarters_. Many a child and teen were receiving embarrassing hugs or kisses from tearful parents - one was receiving them from another young boy herself.

"Oh, Ginny," sniffed Harry dramatically, hugging the red-headed girl. "How I'll miss you. It won't be the same, going to an amazing castle and learning magic without you, for a whole year!"

"Shut it, Potter," retorted Ginny, trying unsuccessfully to look annoyed before smiling sadly with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Hey, you'll write to me, won't you?"

"Of course, Gin, and you'll be at Hogwarts too next year!" said Harry placatingly.

A pair of boisterous, slightly older twins, with flaming hair to match their sister's, joined in. "We'll send you some souvenirs, ickle Gin 'n' Tonic."

"Like a Hogwarts toilet seat-"

"-Some growth potions might come in handy-"

"-Or maybe a _Looove_ potion?"

Ginny glared at the twins, "Prats. I'll be rid of you two at least, Hogwarts can have you."

"And we'll do it proud, or our names aren't George and George!-"

"Or was it Fred and Fred?"

Harry began to dramatically back away, towards the train. "Oh, Merlin, save me!"

Ginny cackled, "Have fun, Potter!" as Harry boarded the train in his dramatic fashion, followed shortly by the twins.

"Nicely done, Fred, George," Harry gave a nod in thanks, "You definitely know how to handle her better than me, I was expecting tears soon. I'll see you guys at the Gryffindor table; time to find Ron."

"Any time, Harry-" started Fred.

"-As long as you don't have any intentions of stealing away our little sister-"

"Or brother."

Harry raised his hands and protested his innocence, "Hey, I think of her as a sister too! And Ron -" he shuddered, "-definitely not my type."

George laughed, "I'm sure."

"Later Harry!" The twins chorused.

Harry found Ron and Neville alone in one of the first compartments he came across.

"Hey, Harry," Neville greeted, "Got away in time, then?"

"Yeah, just; thank Merlin for the twins." He sat at the spot opposite Ron. "So…nervous about the sorting yet?"

Ron snorted, "Hardly."

"Me either, I'm just hoping my owl shows up soon," said Neville, with a slightly annoyed look, "That thing is a real Casanova; he keeps flying off, only to come back with a girl fawning over it."

With timing that would be the envy of divination teachers everywhere, the door to the compartment slid open at that moment, revealing a girl with bushy, brown hair. On her shoulder was a small owl with grey and brown feathers, which seemed to be making her rather uncomfortable.

"Hello, does this owl belong to anyone in here? I'm Hermione Granger by the way, nice to meet you all. Is it your first year too? I just found out about magic myself; nobody in my family's magic at all, so it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard." She said, before drawing a large gasp of a breath.

"It's a school of wizardry too, you know," said Ron, looking annoyed, but surprised that someone could speak so quickly as that.

"Hullo, Hermione, I'm Harry, and these two are Ron and Neville. We're first years too, and that's Nev's owl, 'Nova."

"Thanks for bringing him back!" chimed in Neville, taking the owl back to perch on his shoulder.  
"Oh, that's quite alright," replied Hermione distractedly, "Would you mind if I sit here too?"  
Harry patted the seat beside him invitingly, and Hermione sat, albeit slightly further away.

"So, Hermione, do you know the houses at Hogwarts? Which do you think you will be sorted into?"

"Yes, of course; I've read _Hogwarts: a History_, and all of the first year texts…and a few more for fun. But," Hermione hesitated, "I'm not sure, either Ravenclaw or Slytherin sounds right for me, as I love books and want to succeed and be the best. And what houses do you think you would be in? Harry? Ronald? Neville?"

"Gryffindor!" they all chorused.

Three friends welcomed a fourth, and the new group talked 'til the magical train rolled to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sorted

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that read, followed and favourited this story! And special thanks for the commenters, it's always great to hear that my story's being enjoyed.**

**Anyone like/hate the dual perspective format of the chapters? Confusing? Interesting? I'd love to hear some feedback, as I changed this since I first started this story. I'll still be keeping it up for a while, but not sure how long I can make it flow well in the story (I'll keep it as long as possible if people like it).**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sorted**

_The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice returned to his and Ginny's room at the Leaky Cauldron with an intense feeling of foreboding._

_"Well, I did it; he's dead." he said with a sigh, after silencing the door._  
_  
Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously, "You don't seem too happy about it. Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but'?"_  
_  
"But..." continued Harry, pausing, "But, I kind of..._Incendio_'d the time turner."_  
_  
"You WHAT?!" screeched Ginny._  
_  
"I'm sorry, Ginny, it was an accident, really!"_  
_  
"SORRY? Your SORRY won't get us back! Now we're stuck! What about my family?"_  
_  
"They wouldn't even be your family! They'd be another Ginny's!" Harry retorted, with a rare harshness, before softening slightly, "We knew what we were giving up, Gin. Hell, the time turner's charm might not have even reverted us to our time, anyway."_  
_  
Ginny chuckled softly. "Language, Harry," she said, in an imitation of Hermione's chiding voice. Harry let out a sad laugh, thinking of their old friend, before enveloping Ginny in his arms._  
_  
"What do we do now?" she whispered._

* * *

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!" boomed the loud voice of a giant of a man, with long, shaggy hair and a baggy overcoat. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione gathered with the other first year students around the large man.

"A'right you lot. My name's Hagrid. Follow me an' we'll be in Hogwarts in no time." Hagrid led the first years down a stony footpath, following around a small hill. Around the bend of the hill - there it was. A medieval castle glimmering with soft yellow lights from most windows, though some glowed with strange greens and reds and blues. In a word, it looked...Magical.

"Wow," expressed those few not struck speechless.

"Come along now," Hagrid ushered them along to the shore to a lake. It was a deep, near-black shade, but for where silvery moonlight was reflected. By the shore floated many small boats. "No more'n four to a boat!" called the large man.

"Let's go, I wanna get sorted already!" called Harry. Ron and Neville were a step behind him, but Hermione hung back, uncertain. Ron turned back when he saw she wasn't following.

"Come on!"

"Yeah, you too, Herm!" called Harry, turning back to grab her hand and pull her along.

"Herm?" asked Hermione with amusement?

"You're right, that was horrible. I'll work on it, promise." Harry didn't see the rolled eyes this provoked from his friends. He climbed into the boat, and when all four were in, it set off slowly but steadily towards the castle.

The first years arrived at the far shore, after many _ooh_s and _aah_s, and were lead to the large oaken doors of the castle by Hagrid, who raised his fist and knocked four times. The doors opened to reveal a severe-looking woman.

"Ah, Rubeus. The first years, I presume?" said the woman in a Scottish brogue, rolling her r's.

"Yes, Professor McGonogall," replied the large man, "All here in one piece."

"I should certainly hope so. I will take them from here, thank you." Hagrid took his cue and left the students with the professor. She faced them with a small frown, "Now, you should all be on your best behaviour. In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall to be sorted. Please try to leave your conversations at the door." She mentioned this last part with a pointed look at those still chatting away, and they quickly fell quiet. "Come along, now."

The first thing that Harry noticed was the staff table, as Hagrid was seated there and his large figure easily drew his gaze. Four long tables lined the rest of the room, one for each of the Hogwarts houses. Between these tables and the staff table Harry saw a short stool, with a tattered, black wizard's hat atop it.

"We just have to put on an old hat to be sorted?" Neville asked. "Your dad tricked us, Harry!"

"Well, I guess he did say we'd be sorted facing a 'dark creature that could swallow your head in one bite', guess he was right." Harry said, grinning.

"That is _not_ a creature. Harry." admonished Hermione. The hat chose this moment to start singing.

_Welcome, all you little ones,_

_To Hogwarts, magic school._

_My name is Alf, The Sorting Hat,_

_I'm old, but rather cool._

_Come, sit and rest me on your head,_

_And through your mind I'll see,_

_Which qualities shine bright and true,_

_Which house you'll suited be._

_Gryffindor, courageous and just,_

_His house for bravest hearts._

_Slytherin's ambitious soul,_

_Calls for cunning, not dark arts._

_Ravenclaw, she prized all knowledge,_

_And students of smarter stuff._

_Dear Helga, she was kind, but tough,_

_There's none more loyal than a Hufflepuff!_

_These houses four accept you all,_

_In each you'll find new friends._

_Let's join you with your kindred lot,_

_With you 'til schooling's end!_

The students stood and gave a round of applause to the hat's song, except for the first years, who were excitedly discussing this new development.

"Well," huffed Hermione, "It's still not a creature. It is obviously an object that has been charmed to speak, or in this case, sing. I wonder how they will sort us; this wasn't mentioned in _Hogwarts: a History_."

Harry and the others didn't answer, as Professor McGonogall called the first name from a long roll of parchment.

"Abbott, Hannah."

The girl walked up to sit on the seat, and placed the old hat on her head. All was still for a few moments before...

"Hufflepuff!" called the hat, and Hannah quickly returned it to the stool before hurrying off to join her new house.

Harry waited with interest to see who joined which house. 'Bones, Susan' was sorted to Gryffindor house next, and the list continued on, children sorted between the four houses, until the professor reached the letter G, and the first name Harry waited for.

"Granger, Hermione."

The bushy haired young girl placed the hat on her head, fully expecting to wait silently to be sorted. She nearly fell from the stool, then, when her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the hat.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?"

The Great Hall was silent for the first minutes after Hermione sat. When five minutes had passed, however, people began to whisper and chatter. Finally, the Sorting Hat perked up, its gap opening to speak.

"Slytherin!"

With a triumphant smile, Hermione joined her new house-mates at the far table. Two minutes later, she was joined by a 'Greengrass, Daphne', and the two were excitedly chatting away.

"Longbottom, Neville," came a short while later, and the hat was barely on his head before it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville happily joined the table to cheers and a friendly welcome from his new house. He sent Harry and Ron a look that said 'You'd better come join me'.

Harry was eagerly awaiting his name now. Professor McGonogall called through the L's and M's and N's (thankfully there were none with O's). Finally, when the Patil twins were called, and each sorted to Ravenclaw, Harry knew his turn was soon.

"Perkins, Sally-Anne."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry."

Ron patted Harry's back; "I'll see you in Gryffindor soon, mate."

It took only a minute for the hat to decide.

"Slytherin!"

Harry's stunned look reflected Neville and Ron's, and he hesitantly made his way to the table. He had to smile, though, at the applause he received; Hermione started clapping, followed by Daphne, then eventually a few more of the Slytherins joined in.

Harry sat in the empty seat beside Daphne and introduced himself.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet a fellow...snake."

"Daphne; and you sure look pleased."

"What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I tried to trick it into putting me in Gryffindor," he explained, "And it praised my cunning and put me here instead..."

"Don't worry, Harry, many great wizards have come from Slytherin. In fact, the first ever teeth-cleansing charm came from a Slytherin, Wilson Goodrow, in 1356. I'd not like to have been alive before then." Hermione shuddered.

"I suppose so," sighed Harry, "And at least I have a friend in Slytherin."

"You think of me as a friend?" she asked faintly.

Harry nodded, and Daphne chimed in, "Me too!" because she never had expected to find friends so easily in Slytherin - or at all.

"I have friends," Hermione said with a soft wonder, "Being a witch rocks!"

Harry turned his head when the name of his best friend was called; "Weasley, Ronald."

Ron gave Harry a tight smile that looked more like a grimace, and flashed a look to Neville that Harry couldn't see. He sat on the stool for several minutes, silently conversing with the hat, before it made its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Ron cheered and gave a thumbs-up to Neville, before joining him at the Gryffindor table. They looked across to Harry before turning back and talking quickly, heads close together.

"Some friends they are," sniffed Daphne.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, "They've been my friends for years! And I'm sure they'll be okay with it...eventually..."

"Hush, you two, the headmaster is about to speak," Hermione chided.

The great hall descended into silence as the ancient wizard at the staff table rose, his bright orange robes pulling the students' attention.

"Good evening, students, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As some of you know, and the rest have likely guessed, I am your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I just have one announcement to make before perform a vanishing spell on our house elves' cooking. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." He gestured to a wizard that reminded Harry of his dad, except for a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead, and his eyes - emerald green, and with a serious look devoid of his father's humour. He seemed to be looking right back at Harry.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Professor Potter!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Professor Potter

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter, I'm getting back into the swing of writing! Hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to ChaserHolly (Hi Maura) for your review! I'll be sure to update often.

And more special thanks to A Random Guest. Thanks for that...spirited review, and as I said above, I'll update often for you to read.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Professor Potter**

_Ten years after the death of Voldemort, Dumbledore finally met his vanquisher._

_"So, you came back to kill Voldemort, and then planned to return to your own time?" asked Professor Dumbledore._

_"Yes, that was the plan," said the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, "But I accidentally destroyed the time turner. It was a one of a kind thing, with a charm that would take us back a lot further, before returning us to our own time. Don't ask me to explain it, but the Unspeakables knew how it all worked. They offered it to us, because I was the one prophesied to defeat Voldemort, but they weren't sure what would happen on the return trip._

_"Voldemort and his followers murdered so many of the wizarding population, and Merlin knows how many muggles. Even with all the risk involved, we felt we had to try anything to change that."_

_"You mean __**you **__had to," huffed Ginny, "I had to come and make sure you didn't get yourself killed...or stuck in the past!"_

_Ignoring Ginny's comment, Dumbledore continued on, "So, with no idea what would happen to you, you risked it all to save the lives of others. That is a remarkably heroic and selfless act, Mr. Potter, and far more than it would take for me to define a great wizard." With a twinkle in his eyes, he smiled at the young couple before him, "Now, since I'm sure you didn't come simply for a lemon sherbet and to tell a tale to this old wizard, how can I help you with your predicament?"_

_"I knew you would help," replied the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice with a grin. "I don't need much, really, just that Defence position that's open._

_"Isn't that dangerous with your younger selves around?"_

_"We have to keep an eye on little Harry," said Ginny, "Even if he's twice as lucky as last time, we're still in for mayhem, destruction, regular hospital visits and at least one plan for world domination._

_Dumbledore chuckled, "Sounds like we'll need you around, __**Professor**__ Potter. Although, I do hope that two of you around won't compound that bad luck. Miss Weasley will have to stay around and keep an eye on you both then, I believe."_

_"Oh thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed, "I was worried I'd have to stay in Hogsmeade...who knows what trouble they'd get up to."_

* * *

"Let's give a warm welcome to Professor Potter!" announced Albus Dumbledore.

As the other students applauded, Harry stared in dumb shock.

"Po-Potter? Did he say Potter?"

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Daphne, "Do you know him?"

"_My _last name is Potter...and Dad said we're the only magical Potters in Britain, I don't have any cousins or uncles...so who is that?" asked Harry, pointing to the professor.

"I suppose you could ask him, Hermione suggested, "When we have a class with him."

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Harry distractedly, as Dumbledore motioned for the feast to begin. "What a start...sorted into Slytherin, complete change of friends, and a Potter for a professor," by the end he was smirking mischievously, "This could be a good year to make some trouble!"

"I'm certain he wouldn't give you special treatment just because of your last name, Harry. Teachers can't be biased, that would be unprofessional!"

Every Slytherin in hearing range burst into laughter. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said one of the nearby students, "Where everything's made up, and the points don't matter," and with that they were a part of the group. Other first years introduced themselves: "Pansy Parkinson," "Blaise," "Nott, Theodore, but you can call me Theo," and some older students, "Flint, Marcus". Lastly was the greeting of a blond fellow first year.

"Hello, Potter. The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. It's good to see that you were sorted into a house that befits your blood. I do hope that we can become...friends," drawled the boy. Harry shook the proffered hand, mumbling some diplomatic reply. When the boy had turned away, he rolled his eyes at Hermione.

The rest of the dinner passed with students talking and getting to know one another. For all the pomp in Draco's introduction, he was a friendly boy, if a bit stuck up. When the dinner was over, the plates disappeared and the headmaster stood once more.

"I trust you had a delightful meal, and got to know your new housemates. Now it's time for rest, ready for that exciting first day of classes. Prefects, if you would be so kind as to show the first years to their dorms. Thank you, good night, and don't let the flobberworms bite."

"What a strange man," commented Daphne as they were led in the opposite direction to the other houses. The first year Slytherins followed their prefects down into the dungeons, which were colder and darker than the rest of the castle.

"The Slytherin dungeons are well hidden down here," explained one of the prefects, who had introduced herself as Donna Fairweather, "Because Salazar Slytherin wanted his students to be free of distractions from the _idiots_ in the other houses, and more easily achieve greatness."

The first years were led through twisting and turning corridors; it was easy to see they could get lost along the way without a guide. Eventually stopping at a corner beside a disturbing statue of a man standing atop the backs of two prostrated others, they had apparently reached their destination.

"Here we are," remarked the other prefect, Gregory Bonham, "The password is Glory." When he said the last word, the standing statue became animated and stepped aside. A section of the wall behind the statue began to open. The opening was the right size for two to walk abreast, but was set slightly off the ground, so that the Slytherin students would have to step on the prostrated statues' backs to enter.

"Come on up, but mind the step!" laughed Gregory. The students filtered through the entrance, most gingerly stepping on the backs. Malfoy, it seemed, had to make a statement. He casually stepped up, turning atop the statues to face the stragglers. "I could get used to this treatment. Come on, they won't bite!" As he said the last part, the two statues moved in opposite directions, making him fall in a heap. He quickly got up and, trying to save himself further humiliation, scrambled up when the statues returned.

The last of the students filed in, making sure not to linger on the statues. Donna the prefect asked the first years, "Is that everyone?"

**THUMP** came a sound from behind them. The last person to enter, Harry had leapt over the statues and into the common room, only to land face first on the floor. Draco laughed at Harry's antics, conveniently forgetting his earlier mishap.

"I can just tell those two are going to be good friends," remarked Hermione, "Either that, or mortal enemies."

Harry got to his feet with a sheepish grin on his face, ignoring the laughter from Draco, and now Hermione and Daphne.

"Oops..."

"These two boys have just proved why we have these," he pointed to a golden plaque mounted by the entrance. "These are quotes by Salazar Slytherin, to guide you in how to act as a proper Slytherin."

The students gathered around the plaque to see what it said. Inscribed on the plaque was a simple message:

Arrogance is the biggest obstacle to greatness,

But do not be humble either.

"You'll find more of these around the common room and dorms. They're good advice for the most part," commented Gregory, "Now, boys, follow me to your dorms; girls, Donna's your guide."

Harry, after saying goodbye to Hermione and Daphne, followed with the rest of the boys. On the way through, he took a look around the common rooms. It was a dark but comfortable place, lit by small green fires and populated with many chairs, couches and desks.

The dorms were even further underground than the common rooms. A set of stairs led to the right for the boys, and left for the girls. The boys passed by six doors, before reaching theirs at the bottom. Inside was a room that had a simple green-themed bed, chair and desk for each of them.

"It's a bit plain, isn't it?" asked Draco snobbishly.

"You can make it as comfortable or extravagant as you'd like," said Gregory, "How you do it is up to you."

"We can? Sounds like a challenge," grinned Harry.

"I'll have my space looking much better than yours, Potter," sniffed Draco, "In less than a week, even."

"You're on!" Harry replied, offering his hand, "We'll see who has the better stuff in a week." Malfoy shook his hand with an arrogant smirk.

The Slytherin boys bid each other good night, and retired to their beds. Most fell asleep as soon as head touched pillow, but two boys lay awake for a time, each silently plotting against the other.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Impressions

**Author's Note: Chapters now have names! Just thought it's a nice touch, and I can let you know what the next chapter name is. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - First Impressions**

The first week of classes was passing without many surprises for Harry, as his parents had stories to tell about every professor there - except for the mysterious Professor Potter. Harry was eagerly awaiting Friday, and the Defence against the Dark Arts class with Gryffindor.

First impressions in transfiguration did not go well for the group. Draco, Harry and Hermione were among the first few to transfigure matchsticks into needles. So, by natural progression, Harry and Draco challenged each other into larger and larger wood to metal transfiguration, and Harry convinced Hermione to join by mentioning 'learning more about transfiguration limits'.

When Professor McGonogall's attention turned back to the group, to see how Daphne was doing, she nearly fainted in shock. Metallic pencils, boxes, and even a bronze book were strewn over their desks; the desks themselves were in varied states, the boys with mottled spots of metal while Hermione's shone with a chrome glow.

Harry and Draco had intense looks of concentration as they tried to finish their desks first. Then, all at once, both of their transfigurations failed, bursting the wooden parts of the desks and causing the loose metals to drop with several loud clangs.

"Potter! Malfoy! Granger! What do you think you are doing?" roared Professor McGonogall, her Scottish accent growing thicker, "Of all the reckless, irresponsible things to do...Out! Out of this classroom at once! And I shall see you tonight after dinner, to discuss _proper_ behaviour in the classroom."

The trio glumly packed their things and left - Hermione was nearly in tears from the humiliation.

"It's all your fault, Harry!" she cried afterwards, "You just _had_ to trick me into breaking the rules by calling it learning."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry replied with an expression of helplessness, "I didn't think it was wrong...you won't stop being my friend, will you?"

"Of course not," huffed Hermione, "But don't think I'm not mad at you still. I wanted to make a good first impression for the professors, and now it's all ruined!" Harry cheered up slightly, but was still wary of angering her further.

"It'll be okay," replied Harry, "We'll just tell her we didn't know it was wrong, okay? We couldn't have known that she didn't want us to practise on bigger things yet. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You think?" asked Malfoy, "My father would kill me if he found out I wasn't behaving like a _proper_ Malfoy."

"And mine would for not being best in all my classes," Hermione replied sadly.

"Sorry for all the trouble, guys...my parents aren't as strict as that, but I really wish my friends didn't ditch me just for being in Slytherin." he commiserated.

The three walked back to the dungeons, complaining about the unfairness of the standards they had to live up to.

At dinner, Daphne found Harry, Hermione and Draco already waiting; they seemed to have forgotten about getting into trouble, and were chatting happily.

"Well, you sure made an impression on McGonogall," she laughed, "She was fuming for twenty minutes after you left, about 'Proper Conduct' and 'Slytherins and their disregard for the rules.'"

Hermione started to look worried again, but Harry just said, "It's okay, we're just going to tell her that we didn't know. I mean, we can't get in trouble for studying ahead a bit, right?"

"Apparently you can," Hermione retorted moodily." I _always_ study ahead though...how else can I stay top of the class?"

"We'll see what McGonogall says first," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, and beg her not to tell our parents," added Draco.

Professor McGonogall ate agonisingly slow. When the group had finished dinner, they looked to her and saw she had barely started. They talked a while to distract themselves. They looked again. They sat in silence, waiting and checking every few moments. Finally, Draco stood, having had enough of waiting. He sat right back down again when she gave him a pointed look.

By the time Professor McGonogall had finally cleaned the last crumbs from her plate, the Great Hall was empty. "Come," was all she said to the group before walking out with a quick pace. With a wish of good luck from Daphne, the trio trotted along behind the professor to her office.

"Now, you three have some explaining to do. What on earth possessed you to transfigure your desks?"

"It was Harry's idea!" Draco and Hermione answered, instantly forgetting the plan.

"I didn't know it was wrong, professor! And yeah, I did push them into it a bit, but still..." Harry sent them a look, "You could have at least waited five seconds before betraying me." They shifted uncomfortably.

"Regardless," continued Professor McGonogall, "I do not wish to see you trying to transfigure something that I have not assigned you to transfigure. In other classes, the same goes for spells, or potions. This is how things are done in Hogwarts, for your own safety and that of others. What if those desks had shot a sharp piece of wood into someone's eye? Or, Merlin forbid, their heart?"

"Oh," Hermione looked a little sick at the prospect. "Oh, no! We're so sorry and didn't realise that could happen! Oh, no, please don't expel us!"

"I shan't expel you, but see that it doesn't happen again. Off with you, now."

Once outside, they all heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't so bad," Draco said.

A resounding THUMP once more announced Harry's entrance to the common room. Daphne and the few that weren't used to it yet looked to Harry's antics, only to see him sliding back down again.

"What-?" asked Harry, before noticing his shoes were now of the shiny metallic variety. His heavy footwear had pulled him right back to ground level.

"There, now I'm not mad at you anymore," Hermione said matter-of-factly, before falling into a fit of giggles, "The. Look. On. Your. Face..." she laughed, unable to catch her breath.

Daphne's face appeared by the entrance, "Are you alri-" she called, before seeing a strange scene. Harry was sitting on the floor, alternately trying to take off his shoes and poking his wand at them. Hermione was doubled over with laughter, not helping with the transfiguration, and by the look on Draco's face he was trying desperately to hold his composure.

"So, it went well, I'm guessing," drawled Daphne.

Now back on good terms, Harry asked Hermione to transfigure his bedside table-top while Draco wasn't watching.

The next morning, Defence class had finally arrived. Harry was eager, to say the least. "It's a mystery!" he said when Draco asked why he was so interested, "And I wouldn't mind some special treatment, because I have a couple of promises to keep."

"Promises?"

"Well...I'll tell you all after class, okay? I could actually use your help."

This piqued Daphne and Hermione's curiosity too, and all three pestered Harry until class began.

"Welcome, Slytherins and Gryffindors, to Defence Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Potter. You may not have heard of me before, but I have actually had a very...thorough...experience in combatting dark arts. I've killed a dark lord or two." The professor laughed at this, making the students chatter amongst themselves.

"Wow, he must be strong!" some girls swooned.

"Wonder if he's killed a werewolf?" Ron asked Neville. Hermione took offence to this (not to mention she already disliked the boy) and began explaining that 'Werewolves are people too'.

"_Sonorous_. QUIET!" yelled the professor, making the closest students hold their ears in pain. "_Finite_. Now that I have your attention, let's begin. I am here to tell you how to use spells to combat users of the dark arts. The dark arts are many and varied, and sometimes hard to define. Although some spells are definitely categorised as dark, some supposed light spells can be used to control, injure or even to kill others. They can also be used to defend against users of the dark arts. Can anyone tell me what spells you have learned so far?"

"Well, Professor Flitwick taught us Wingardium Leviosa, and Professor McGonogall taught us how to transfigure wood to metal," Hermione called out. Harry supposed she wanted to make a better impression than last lesson.

"Very good, Herm- Miss Granger," Professor Potter encouraged. "Now, who can tell me a use in battle for a spell they've learned?"

"But sir," complained Pansy Parkinson, "We've only learned those two spells; of course they can't be used in combat!"

"I happen to know for a fact that a first year can subdue a troll with a single Wingardium Leviosa," Professor Potter stated simply, quieting her but causing more speculation with the others, "Now, let's hear some!"

"You can modify the transfiguration to affect other things, such as rubber, to weigh their shoes down," answered Hermione, earning her a glare from Harry.

"Good thinking, but let's just stick to the original spells for now, Miss Granger. Mr Finnigan, any ideas?"

"Umm...you could transfigure a piece of wood into metal and hit them with it."

"Interesting, but a muggle beating won't work too well against magic. Why not?"

"You could use Wingardium Leviosa on it?" answered Harry.

"Exactly! Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter."

"Professor Potter?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Are we related?"

"No, we are not." And that was all Professor Potter would say on the subject, no matter how Harry prodded.

* * *

**Coming up next: Promises**


	6. Chapter 6 - Promises

**Chapter 6 - Promises**

"So, Harry, what's that promise you mentioned before?" asked Draco once they were out of Defence class.

"Not here," Harry said, looking around suspiciously, "There are too many people around! In the dorms, okay?"

Back in the boy's dorm - and after another jumping entrance by Harry - the group were getting impatient now.

"Tell us now!" they demanded.

Harry looked around again, "There are eyes and ears everywhere...maybe I shouldn't tell you until afterwards."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it'll be worth your while! I just can't let this secret go out too early or it'll ruin everything. How about this - you help me with it for a bit, and I'll *show* you all at the end."

"Well, alright, but you have to show us!"

"Hermione, that's really not very Slytherin of you," Daphne commented, "You're meant to be cunning to get the answers."

"Yes, I know, but I trust Harry. If he says he'll show us, I'm sure he will."

Harry responded by hugging Hermione, not noticing her smile, before he said "Thanks, Hermy."

"Hermy?!" Hermione wriggled out of Harry's arms and punched him on the shoulder, "Nice try, Harry... just had to ruin a good moment, too."

The first things that Harry asked of the trio was to get him a large blank banner, something to write on it with, and some glitter.

"It must be a surprise party for someone!" Draco guessed.

"I don't think he'd be _that_ secretive about the party...oh! Unless it's for one of us. Do either of you have birthdays coming up?" asked Daphne. They both shook their heads. "I guess we'll try figuring it out with whatever he asks next," she suggested.

After they found the supplies - it turned out Hufflepuff house had plenty in stock, as birthdays were almost as big of a deal for them as lunch - they went back to see what Harry needed next.

"Daphne, I'd like you to practise your Wingardium Leviosa."

"What?"

"Levitation charm, you remember? First Charms class? And Hermione, practice that transfiguration some more, could you? And lastly, Draco, could you get me a couple of nice-looking rugs?"

"Err...sure," Draco agreed hesitantly, not sure what else he could say.

A little later, before Draco had come back with the rugs, Harry sent Hermione and Daphne off to do two final things - a transfiguration, and find a length of material, while he got a couple of items of his own. When Draco was back, they were waiting for him in the common room.

"That's everything!" said Harry happily, "I'll just put this away for now," he took one of the rugs Draco found and disappeared into the dorms for a few minutes, reappearing with a large grin. "Follow me!"

Harry led Draco, Hermione and Daphne up to the seventh floor, which had them even more confused than before. "You promised a Gryffindor something? I thought Ron and Neville weren't speaking to you still," Hermione asked.

"Don't remind me," said Harry, "But no, this isn't for them. Now that we're here, I'll tell you each your part." With that, he took each of them aside and whispered what was needed.

When dinner time was approaching, students began to filter out of Gryffindor Tower. First out of the door was Ron, who was practically dragging Neville with him; it had been *hours* since his last meal, after all. They did not see the Slytherins on the seventh floor. Neither did the rest of the students that passed, until the last few.

Fred and George Weasley were the last two out of the tower, lagging behind and talking excitedly amongst themselves. One of them, Harry guessed it was George, held a folded piece of parchment in his hand. So caught up in their talk were they, that George did not even notice the parchment flying out of his hands to begin with. Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw it floating away, towards a small wooden box, just past a luxurious rug that they had never seen before.

"Hey!" he called, racing after the parchment, but not before it flew into the box, which promptly flipped upside down, enclosing the parchment inside. By the time he reached it, the box was of a heavy, dark metal. Fred tried to lift it - unsuccessfully. Stepping back, he transfigured the box back to wood, only to find it turn back before he could lift again.

"Let me try," said George, "I'll transfigure, you lift."

This time, it was easy to lift - too easy. The twins missed the whispered '*Wingardium Leviosa*', but Fred definitely didn't miss the lurch as he was lifted into the air, still hanging onto the box as it flipped and went up fast.

"Fred!" George ran forward, only to find himself moving too fast, and falling face-first. The rug now beneath his feet was pulled back, tripping him up. As George fell, Fred's shoes suddenly got a whole lot heavier, and he fell in a heap beside his brother, turning the box upside down again. This time, a mass of glitter fell from the box, showering the twins, as a banner was levitated into the air. The twins wiped the glitter from their faces, and read from the floating banner:

"Out with the old, and in with the new! Look out - the Young Marauders have arrived!"

Harry Potter's head, then the rest of his body, appeared as he whipped of an invisibility cloak with a flourish, "Thanks, boys, I'll be taking this now," he said with a grin, waving the parchment in front of them. Draco appeared next from an alcove, with a rolled-up rug, then Hermione and Daphne from another, all cackling with laughter at the twins' positions. "Dad says hi, by the way," Harry finished, before he couldn't hold his laughter in too, "Gotcha!"

"Well, brother mine,-"

"It seems we've been bested, -"

"This time," the twins finished together.

"Good game, Harry," George said, brushing the glitter off a bit more before shaking Harry's hand, "You've earned that map."

At dinner in the Great Hall, Harry received his first owl post from his parents since arriving at Hogwarts. That made it all the worse, because this letter was bright red, and primed to explode in volume.

"Oh, no," Daphne said, ducking under the table and dragging the clueless Hermione with her. Draco followed close behind. Harry opened the Howler, bracing himself. His father's voice rang out across the hall.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! WE'RE A GRYFFINDOR FAMILY, AND YOUR MOTHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER...JUST KIDDING!" the Howler continued on in a mischeivous tone, but still loud enough to hurt some nearby eardrums, "I HEARD YOU GOT ONE OVER THE TWINS, GOOD JOB! RAISE HELL AND MAKE US PROUD. BY THE WAY, YOUR MOTHER SENT A CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR, I'M SURE YOU'LL NEED IT!"

With that, the Howler burnt itself up, and another owl came delivering a small package. Harry groaned, but inside was a letter from his mother, which simply said, 'Sorry about your dad's embarassing antics, here's something to make up for it. Don't forget to share them with your friends.' beneath the letter was a packet of snake lollies. His embarassed look turned to a grin and, ignoring stares from the rest of the Great Hall, began sharing lollies with the rest of the first year Slytherins.

"Sorry guys, my dad's a bit of a joker. I don't know how he gets his news so fast...my promise was to make him proud and live up to his name," he commented to his friends. "And didn't we do well? The twins are going to think twice before pranking us! So, what do you think, the Young Marauders? We can have some fun, play some pranks-"

"I don't think so, Harry," interrupted Hermione, the Howler having made her think of consequences, "What about the teachers? They'll write home, or expel us!" she looked positively sick at the prospect.

"Look at the twins," Harry said, "The teachers don't mind a prank or two, as long as they don't go too far. They would have been home first week, otherwise; and they've never even had a letter home."

"It'll help you practise your spellwork," Malfoy interjected hopefully, excited to do it again.

"You guys are a horrible influence," Hermione smiled, "I suppose I'm in."

The boys looked at Daphne expectantly. "Sounds like fun," she replied with a grin. "So, do we get to see the invisibility cloak? And that map, whatever it is?"

"Back in the dorms," Harry agreed.

"What happened here?" Daphne asked. While the rest of the beds were still looking the same as the first day of school (if a bit untidy), Harry's section had had a full makeover. The bedsheets were a luxurious looking deep red, and the second rug that Draco had found was beside the bed. The desk was still the chrome that Hermione had changed it to, but now the bedposts were of a brilliant metal as well. Although it wasn't much, it still outshone the other boys' areas by a mile.

"Oh, you cheater! You tricked us into helping you!" complained Draco. "You wait until my father hears about this...I'll still beat you, cheating or no!"

* * *

**Up Next: Bedknobs and Broomsticks!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks

**Chapter 7 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks**

_Father,_

_School is well, as am I._

_I have been doing as you bid me, and making acquaintance with the old blood in my year. Now I just need to display my superiority as you instructed._

_As I'm sure you know, the Slytherin dormitories' decoration is the first place to display dominance, and I require your assistance in this._

_Could you arrange for my furnishings to be made more 'prominent' than the others, to establish my power base?_

_Your Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"How's that?" Draco asked, handing the letter over for checking, "Too stuffy?"

"No, I'm sure he'll eat it up," Daphne encouraged.

The two headed up to the owlery, and sent the letter via Draco's black barn owl - the rarest type that his father could find for him.

By Saturday, Draco began to worry. His father still hadn't replied him.

"You're leaving it pretty late, Malfoy," Harry teased, "Are you going to outdo me in one day?"

"I don't even need one day, Potter," boasted Draco, without any real conviction.

Luck was on Draco's side, come Sunday. He received his owl at lunch, while the Hufflepuffs' antics distracted everyone as usual. Students were breaking into song, singing a line apiece.

_It's Lunchtime!_

_Lunchtime!_

_What a glorious day!_

_May this food never, ever go away._

_'Cause it's Lunchtime,_

_Lunchtime!_

_The favourite time of Hufflepuffs._

_And I know, we will never have enough!_

The last was slow-sung by a second year Hufflepuff boy with a surprisingly deep baritone voice, as a few of his housemates wept over the 'beautiful' ham sandwiches.

While the rest of his yearmates were distracted, Draco opened the letter, which merely stated:

_ It is done._

_ Father_

Draco hid the letter away, and after lunch talked the group into going back to the dormitories. He had to stifle his own gasp when they reached there.

"How in Merlin's name did you do this, Draco?!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione peppered him with questions as well, about what magic he used, but Draco kept his lips closed in a triumphant smirk.

Draco's section of the dormitories was richly decorated, to say the least. The original bed had been completely replaced by a new one of elegant old mahogany, with curling designs. It was decorated with green and silver bedspreads, and beside it was a matching high-backed writing desk with many compartments and drawers.

It stumped him as to how his father did it.

"I have my ways, Potter," he drawled.

The next day dawned, with mixed feelings of excitement and horror for the first year Slytherins; this was the day of Flying Lessons!

Hermione was particularly dreading this day, because she had not found even _one_ book that taught her how to fly! "It's inconceivable, you know," she said, "There's a book for everything else..."

"Maybe you can be the first to write one then," suggested Daphne with a smirk. "I was taught a little flying by my mother."

"My dad taught me," said Harry, "We play one on one quidditch all the time."

"Lucky you," Draco sulked, "My father only taught me the basics and said never to fly again, as it's 'unseemly'." He made air-quotes while saying this, making Harry grin.

"Well...I'm doomed," groaned Hermione.

The flying lessons were held outside, close by to the castle so that students couldn't go flying off in every direction; today was Gryffindor and Slytherin students. The flying instructor was silently awaiting the students, watching sternly as they arrived. She only began once every student had arrived and stood beside a broom.

"Hello, my name is Madam Hooch, and I shall be teaching you how to fly a broomstick. Follow my instructions carefully, and we shall _try_ not to have any accidents," she instructed doubtfully, "Now, hold your hand over your broom, and say 'Up!' firmly and clearly."

There were laughs from Gryffindors and Slytherins as Ron was too firm, shouting the word and causing the broom to hit him in the face with an audible _WHACK_! The hit wasn't the only thing making his face red, and he shot a glare to the Slytherin group.

"Good one, Weasley, like a natural!" said Theo Nott with a smirk.

After Madam Hooch had calmed the class, they began again. After a few minutes and some encouragements and advice, each student was holding their brooms. Hermione, getting impatient, had tried simply picking it up, but the flying intructor noticed and chided her, saying it was a 'neccessary process'. While her back was turned, however, several others copied Hermione's idea.

"Now," instructed Madam Hooch, "When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground firmly." She blew the whistle a moment later, and each student kicked off, some falling right back down, and some managing to make their broom hover. Neville Longbottom, however, took off like a rocket, completely out of control. The broom led him towards the castle, where he barely managed to make it through a window, disrupting a fifth year class by crashing right into their professor.

"Oh, Merlin," sighed Madam Hooch. "Everybody down, and no flying while I'm off sorting out this mess." With that, she grabbed one of the students' brooms and flew to the classroom that Neville crash-landed inside.

"What's this?" Draco asked as he landed, picking up a mist-filled ball.

"Oh, it's Nev's Remembrall! I guess we can give it back next time we see him," answered Harry.

Ron, seeing Draco with the Remembrall, stormed over to the group. "You hand that over now, you slimy, stealing Slytherin!"

Harry and Draco stared in shock; Hermione was the one to retort. "We just found it, Weasley. And we were planning to return it, thank you very much!"

"Nice try, snake - everyone knows Slytherins are evil. Let's see how you like it when I steal from you!" Ron snatched Hermione's wand from her, and took off into the air on a nearby broomstick. Harry and Draco were up and after him a moment later.

Ron had a headstart on the two, but they were quickly catching. He dodged a grab by Draco, letting out a snarl and changing direction, gaining a lead again.

"We'll never catch him like that," Harry called, "Throw me the Remembrall and go under him!"

Draco threw the Remembrall ahead of Harry, who caught it on the way. Lining up the throw, Harry let loose a throw right at Ron, making him yell in pain as it hit his arm. The remembrall dropped, as did the wand as Ron let go. Draco caught the remembrall on the way past, but with one hand on his broom, could not get the wand.

Harry was coming up fast, and as the wand dropped, sped down towards the grass. The students could see him closing in, but the wand was already lower. His hand reached out as the wand was reaching the ground, snatching it up a second before it hit, so close some students were already screaming at the near-certain crash. The boy pulled up hard, brushing the grass in a long sweep from the back of his broom before rising again, to the class's wild cheers.

"Are we done here, Weasley?" Draco spat, levelling the Remembrall in aim. Ron let out a high-pitched whimper, before dropping to the ground quickly and running to the castle.

The two boys descended, with matching grins, only to be assaulted from behind. "How could you be so reckless?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" scolded Hermione, punching Harry in the arm before hugging him. "Thank you for getting my wand," she added softly.

Draco was turned about to face a frowning young Slytherin, "That was very...Gryffindor-like behaviour. It was very sweet, but please do try to be more circumspect in the future." He nodded with a gulp, very happy to be not be on the receiving end of physical violence.

Madam Hooch returned shortly after the altercation, and continued the lesson as though nothing had happened, although two Gryffindors were absent. Hermione, after grumbling that she couldn't do it (although she'd had no practise, and even some purebloods in the class were still trying), got some help from her friends.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" she yelled happily as she slowly rose into the air, her trio of friends beside her.

After the lesson, Daphne suggested they go to visit Neville in the Hospital Wing, to return his remembrall. Harry was sure she had some ulterior motive, but he was happy for a chance to see his old friend - Ron was usually around him, and Harry sadly knew that he was a lost cause.

The group barely made it into the castle, before being accosted.

"Potter! Malfoy!" called Marcus Flint, a fifth-year Slytherin. The group came over to meet him, with various curious looks, "I saw you flying earlier, while Hooch was away-"

"That's not their fault!" defended Hermione, a worried look on her face, "Weasley was being a prat."

"Don't worry, Granger, I wouldn't rat on a fellow snake," Marcus grinned, "I actually wanted to say, you two boys have some smooth moves. How would you like to be on the quidditch team? I'll try and get Snape to pull some strings."

Harry and Draco didn't even look to each other before a loud and excited "YES!"


End file.
